It is known that in weaving looms with grippers, wherein the gripper carrying straps are positively guided inside the shed, the contrasting requirements arise of an efficient guiding of the straps and of an efficient protection of the warp yarns from impacts and from engagements with the strap guiding means, which may lead to wear and/or breakage of said yarns.